The unexpected family reunion
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Bella recuerda sus momentos como Dani Phantom desvaneciendo su escudo mental. ¿Qué hará cuando Nessie vea su pasado? Y Vlad no se ha conformado con un clon ¿Ahora que podría salir mal? ¡BOOM! XD ¡R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I Dont own Twilight or Danny Phantom

* * *

Bella's POV

Había pasado años después del accidente que hizo que me separarme de mi única familia. Danny se había ido con Vlad por la fuerza, mientras que yo, fui enviada a un orfanato en donde me adopto Charlie. René me había enviado no solo por Phil, si no también porque según ella, en Forks quizá me distraería y me olvidaría del día en donde toda mi vida de derrumbo. Ahora tengo una familia muy poco común y una hija mitad vampiro. Me mire al espejo, los lentes de contacto marrones habían protegido mi secreto por demasiado tiempo, sonreí. Pude notarlo, pero la sonrisa era muy pesada, vacía sobre todo. Extrañaba a mi 'hermano', pero no podía desaparecer o decir la verdad de golpe. Estaba confundida. No sabía que hacer.

Nessie's POV

Era un día muy alegre. Había regresado de jugar con _mi_ Jake, vi a mamá sentada mirándose al espejo. Estaba confundida, no había nadie en la casa y mamá parecía autista. Cuando voltee vi un pequeño campo de fuerza verde desvaneciéndose, creo que era el de mamá así que me acerque, curiosa de ver en que pensaba. La mayoría de veces estaba pensando en papá, pero su sonrisa era pesada y triste, el tema no era papá. Entonces la toque.

Cuando lo hice vi varias cosas que me confundieron hasta que se centraron en un niña de pelo negro y ojos azules. Creo que es mamá, pero sus ojos no son azules. "_¿Soy un experimento fallido? ¿Un error?"_ parecía triste. _"P-pero si hago eso, es demasiado, si lo hago desaparecería"_ ahora estaba confundida. _"¿Me usaste?"_ En ese momento pude ver como la atacaban y caía inconciente. _"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me siento perfectamente bien! Gracias por salvarme, Danny"_ Estaba alegre, entonces todo se volvió negro y allí estaba llorando mirando el periódico, creo que, creo que su familia había muerto. Voltee y vi a un señor parecido a mi abuelo Charlie, pero más joven con una señora acercándose. _"Ahora tu nombre va a ser Issa-"_

Mamá volvió a estabilizar el campo que me evito escuchar el resto. ¿Issa? o sea, ¿Issabella? ¿Mamá? Estaba confundida, levante la mirada y mire a mamá con una cara que mostraba terror y tristeza. No sabía que hacer, pero ella hablo primero:

Bella's POV

Estaba asustada, ¿Qué había visto Reneesme? No lo sabía y no quería preguntar, deseguro me iba a pedir explicaciones. Por suerte subí de nuevo mi barrera mental para que no oyera el resto. Cuando Charlie se acercaba con René para decirme que me habían adoptado y que ahora me llama Bella. Ella levanto la mirada y me miro, estaba asustada y confundida.

- Voy a salir a caminar -fue lo único que se me ocurrió para poder salir corriendo. Antes de que me respondiera salí de la casa. ¿Ahora qué hago? Es claro que se lo va a mostrar a los demás, a Edward.

Edward's POV

Estaba cazando junto con Alice y Jasper cuando vimos una figura moviéndose rápidamente. Nos acercamos cuidadosamente y pudimos notar a una chica. Su pelo al sol era negro. _"Miedo, terror, tristeza, inseguridad" _pensó Jasper. Era claro que era un vampiro, lo que aún no sabíamos… ¿quién es esta persona?. Íbamos a salir cuando algo parecido a un robot apareció delante de ella.

Bella's POV

'Lloraba', era mejor 'llorar' para después poder estar fuerte y poder decirles la verdad acerca de mi. Todo estaba callado, note que habían personas detrás y escondidas. Iba a voltear para poder ver si era Edward -lo cuál, por cierto, deseaba que no fuera cierto- hasta que Skulter apareció al frente mío.

- ¿Qué te pasa, presa? -pregunto serio, él me seguía y protegía por ordenes de Vlad, y de Danny para mantenerme segura

Levante la mirada- Mi hija vio mis recuerdos, es seguro que los demás se enteren

- ¿Te refieres al grupo de vampiros? -levanto la ceja

Suspire- Ya te dije que son mi familia -le gruñí- fa-mi-lia ¿entendiste?

- De todas formas creo que debería aprovechar el momento para cazarte y al fin merecerme mi descanso

Lo miro- No soy única, ¿Vlad? ¿Danny?

- Vlad es fuerte y tu hermano es peligroso -cruza los brazos- además no voy a estar tras de él todo el tiempo

Le lancé una roca grande- ¿Me estás diciendo débil?

- No, me refiere a los poderes que has mantenido ocultos hasta ahora -bajo la mirada- No has practicado ¿o si?

Miro a un lado- Quiero ser normal, no… no quiero que la gente a mi alrededor me evite

- Pero no creo que te guste mentir, ¿me equivoco? -dije 'no' con la cabeza- Lo sabía, eres igual que tú hermano -lo mire- te preocupas por los demás, pero no te preocupas por ti

Me voltee y cerré los ojos que de seguro estaban brillando un verde neón lleno de enojo. Estaba cansada de que me regañara cada vez que estaba sola…

- ¿Bella? -me congele

* * *

Sin-NaMe: Wiii! estoy emocionada ^^

Dani: Falso. No sabes que decir

Sin-NaMe: eres cruel ;(

Dani: No soy cruel D:

Danny: ._. ... reviews!

Dani: constructivos ¬¬

Sin-NaMe: Intenten no ser críticos destructivos xd XD


	2. Chapter 2

I Dont own Twilight or Danny Phantom

* * *

Edward's POV

Pude notar la sorpresa en la cara de mis hermanos. "_Bella_" fue lo primero que pensaron, me confundí. Voltee para ver a la misteriosa chica y me quede sorprendido al igual que ellos. Era Bella, mi esposa, la mujer que odia cuando evito que mis problemas se envuelvan con ella. ¿Pero y los suyos? No lo había pensado, nunca pregunte, pensé que sus problemas eran iguales a los de cualquier humano y que la mayoría de sus pensamientos se centraban en ese 'perro' (A\N: Todo los apodos que dicen los Cullen -Excepto Carlisle y Esme- relacionados con perros, se refieren a Jacob XD ) y en mí.

Salí para encontrarme con ella- ¿Bella? -cuando ella abrió los ojos eran verdes, lleno de enojo- ¿Bella? -volví a repetir y sus ojos se volvieron marrones. Note que ahora estaba marrón

Bella's POV

- ¿Bella? -escuche y abrí mis ojos, era Edward- ¿Bella? -volvió a repetir e hice que mi camuflaje volviera

Lo mire con una cara de culpabilidad- ¿Edward? -le respondí

- ¿Bella? -vi salir a Alice y Jasper de los árboles

Ahora estaba asustada- Tranquila -dijo Jasper, mi miedo era obvio y estaba segura que hasta Edward lo notaba

- Es hora de que me vaya para informar esto -me dijo Skulter

Voltee para mirarlo enojada- ¡Sabías que estaban aquí!

- Eso ya no importa -abre un portal- Creo que el chico fantasma estará igual que tú, ya sabes, por la primera vez

Le lancé un rayo ignorando a los demás- ¡Tú nos entregaste! ¡Tú revelaste nuestros secretos! ¡Tú hiciste que casi nos odiaran y disecaran!

- Tus padres eran muy tontos -le lancé otro rayo- ¡Gracias a ellos tu hermano es lo que es! ¡Gracias a su estupidez existes! -pare el ataque. Si ellos no hubieran creado el portal, yo no existiría. Vlad no hubiera querido clonar a Danny y yo no estaría en donde estaba ahora.

Skulter aprovecho mi silencio para irse. Jasper me puso una mano en mi hombro. Culpa y tristeza, para ser exactos, era lo que emanaba. Edward estaba en shock junto con Alice. Yo tenía miedo, estaba asustada de que iban a pensar. Los vampiros eran presas fácil para los fantasmas, y yo no quería que los demás pensaran que los estaba usando.

Cuando volvimos a casa todos estaban algo preocupados por la cara de Edward que, creo, seguía en shock. Todos me estaban viendo.

Nessie's POV

Mamá estaba asustada, me acerque, sabía que evitarla sólo iba a empeorar su situación. Ella me miro, sus ojos querían llorar, pero no salían lágrimas. Además porque ahora era un vampiro, porque al parecer sus ojos se habían secado.

- Bella -empezó papá- nos puedes explicar que paso en la laguna. Pude notar la inseguridad de mamá

Lo mire- Papá -me miro- hoy, no sé cómo, vi el pasado de mamá -todos estaban sorprendidos- y no era algo muy alegre. Apenas vi un momento en dónde sonreía, pero luego todo era triste

- ¿Puedes mostrarnos, Nessie? -pregunto Carlisle

Dije si con la cabeza- prefiero sólo hacerlo una vez si no les importa -todos se tomaron de las manos excepto mamá y entonces cerré los ojos

Todo estaba oscuro hasta que me enfoque en lo que quería mostrar. Entonces apareció la niña de pelo negro y ojos azules. diciendo "_¿Soy un experimento fallido? ¿Un error?"_ todos estaban confundidos y tristes por la tristeza que emanaba. _"P-pero si hago eso, es demasiado, si lo hago desaparecería"_ Pude notar la expresión de papá, creo que era algo como ¿la quieren matar?. _"¿Me usaste?"_ En ese momento pude ver como la atacaban y caía inconciente. Esme grito al mismo tiempo que la niña, siendo mamá, era obvio que no le gustaba ver personas y menos niños, siendo electrocutados_"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me siento perfectamente bien! Gracias por salvarme, Danny"_ Estaba alegre al igual que todos, entonces todo se volvió negro.

Jasper's POV

Allí estaba la niña, llorando mirando el periódico. "Su familia murió" dijo Nessie. Dolor y culpa era lo que emanaba. Ella volteó y cuando lo hice yo también me quede sorprendido. Era Charlie y René, más jóvenes, pero eran ellos _"Ahora tu nombre va a ser Issa-"_ El recuerdo termino allí, pudimos escuchar como Bella estaba llorando. Un momento ¿estaba llorando? Siendo un vampiro es imposible llorar ¿cómo lo hacía?

Bella's POV

Todos volvieron del recuerdo y me miraron. Yo baje la cabeza y mire a un lado. Tontas lágrimas, están exponiendo mi secreto. Los vampiros no lloran, pero los fantasmas si pueden. Edward y Nessie me abrazaron intentando calmarme. No sabían el por qué de mi llanto, yo prefería quedarme callada. Pero era obvio que luego de ese recuerdo, ellos me pedirían respuestas.

- Yo… -capte la atención de todos- yo nunca fui totalmente humana -mire a un lado, aún así pude notar la sorpresa de todos. Todas las mirabas estaban enfocadas en mí

Emmet fue el primero en hablar- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Bells?

- Yo… yo en verdad me llamo Danielle, Emmet -lo miro- dime Dani o Bella si quieres

Rosalie me miro confundida- Hace un minuto estabas llorando, ¿cómo es eso posible?

- Los vampiros no pueden -susurre, pero igual me escucharon- los… los fantasmas si pueden -Carlisle dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa- ¡Ya lo sé!… ya lo sé…

- ¡¿Alguien me podría explicar que esta pasando? -Edward exclamó con los nervios en punta. Me congelé, ya no quería decir nada

Carlisle pudo notar mi reacción- Edward, gritando, sólo haces que Bella se quiera apartar de nosotros

- ¿Por qué mamá se querría ir? -la mire. Sus ojos marrones fueron reemplazados por unos azules.

Alice me miro- ¿Qué le hiciste a los ojos de Nessie? -yo sabía que a Alice le encantaban mis ojos

- Mis ojos nunca fueron marrones -confesé- mis ojos son azules -me saqué los lentes de contacto revelando mis azulados ojos y volví mi pelo negro- La niña que quizá vieron, era yo

Jasper's POV

Rosalie estaba más confundida que enojada, así que la tranquilicé. Esme estaba tranquila y confundida, sonreí, su actitud era positiva. Alice escuchaba atenta a Dani aka Bella tranquila, confundida y enojada. Emmet… bueno… Emmet estaba feliz, enojado, tranquilo y desesperado, no sé que pasa por su cabeza. Por otro lado Edward estaba confundido, triste e inseguro.

Edward's POV

Bella, no, Dani estaba llorando, podía sentir su miedo no siendo Jasper. La abracé y empezó a llorar de verdad. _"Quiso la verdad y se la dijimos. Y ahora ella, nos ha estado ocultando secretos. ¿Cómo puedo ahora confiar en ella?" _Rosalie estaba molesta con razón, sin embargo, no creo que su actitud totalmente la mejor _"Bells no fue totalmente humana. Genial" _Emmet, ¿quién lo entendía?_ "Pobre Bella o Dani, no importa, no merece sufrir" _Estaba de acuerdo con mi madre, cierto mintió, pero quizá tuvo sus razones _"Edward si me estas escuchando, has que no explique más acerca de los fantasmas" _Estoy confundido, normalmente Carlisle piensa igual que Esme. _"Estoy enojada porque mi ahora hermana nos ha mentido, pero no me gusta verla así" _Cierto, de acuerdo con ella _"Hay que hablar con mamá, según Jake, mamá se siente mejor luego de desahogar sus penas"_ la mención del canino me molesto, pero tenía razón… lo mejor ahora, era hablar con ella. "_Hay que evitar gritar, ahora Bella esta frágil y cualquier reacción brusca la haría correr_" Jasper tiene razón.

Bella's POV

- Yo nunca existí -me miraron confundidos- Yo sólo aparecí en el mapa luego de que Charlie me adoptara

Carlisle me miro- Dani, ¿nos podrías decir acerca de lo que dijiste hace un rato?

- Soy mitad fantasma -le respondí- creo que sé porque retrocediste, porque para los vampiros, los fantasmas son _extremadamente _peligrosos, ¿no? Porque- todo se volvió negro

* * *

Dani: x_x

Danny: Qué paso?

Sin-NaMe: Ah no, la explicación es en el cap 3 q subo cuando termine de comer mi banana ^^

Danny: ¬¬

Sin-NaMe: Reviews constructivos please! ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

I Dont own Twilight or Danny Phantom

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella estaba gritando hasta que se desmayo, vimos un poco de liquido verde saliendo de su pelo. Estábamos asustados así que la cargué pero el líquido verde me quemo, intente soportarlo, pero no pude y se me cayó. De repente el mismo robot de hace un rato apareció con una joven acompañándolo.

- Por favor dime Skulter que la hermana de Sir Phantom no esta…

Empieza a escanear a Bella ignorando mi gruñido- Si, la chica fantasma esta inestable

- ¡Debemos de llevarla con Sir Phantom de inmediato! -grita la joven

La mira- Si sabes que me fastidia que digas a cada rato 'Sir Phantom'

- Por lo menos no le digo 'El gran', 'El poderoso' o 'El salvador' como los otros -le responde exagerando cada vez que mencionada los títulos de este Phantom

Esme me acerca- ¿Me podrían decir quién es este Phantom? -la miran- recién nos acabamos de enterar que mi hija es mitad fantasma

- Sir Phantom salvo toda la zona fantasma, para todos, es único en especie -dijo con orgullo

Skulter se ríe- Eso lo dicen porque no quieren enfrentarse a Plasmius

- Pero ahora tampoco se quieren enfrentar a Sir Phantom

Lo miro- ¿Ella ha estado ausente durante horas? -me pregunta

- Si -responde Alice- cada vez que salíamos a cazar desaparecía y regresaba cansada

Hace aparecer una clase de portal- Eso es porque ahora los fantasmas tienen más interés en ella por ser más débil que su hermano -suspira- a quién engañamos, ni siquiera es la hermana de Phantom

- Pero para él es una -la defiende- y tú sabes muy bien porque Sir Phantom intenta mantenerla alejada de 'El terrible' Plasmius

Carga a Bella y se voltea- Haz lo que quieras

- Eso haré -lo desafía y nos mira- Vengan con nosotros, yo los llevaré

Todos estábamos en shock, la joven se transforma en un dragón celeste y nos invita a subir a su lomo. Jasper se sube y luego Alice, no podía escuchar sus pensamientos lo cuál era frustrante, pero me subí con Nessie. Rosalie empezó a gritar pero Emmet pudo calmarla y se subieron al igual que Carlisle y Esme.

Edward's y algo de 3P's POV

Luego de que pasamos el portal todo se volvió verde. Habían algunas puertas. Dora, nos explico que allí vivían algunos fantasmas. Ella vivía en un reino y que ella era una princesa, mientras que Skulter en una isla llena de trampas para capturar fácilmente a los intrusos siendo un cazador. También nos contó que Sir Phantom, como ella lo llama, no vive en la zona fantasma, sin embargo, la salvo.

- Si no vive en aquí ¿entonces en dónde vive? -pregunto Nessie

Se pone seria- Luego del accidente de sus padres, Sir Phantom vive con 'el terrible' Plasmius. Él también es un mitad fantasma por lo cuál, según Sir Phantom, entiende muy bien sus sentimientos

- ¿Por qué lo llamas Sir Phantom? -pregunto Alice- Eres una princesa, pero lo tratas cómo si el fuera el rey

Dora se ríe- Gracias a Sir Phantom fui reconocida como una princesa. Mi hermano, el ex-rey Aragón, era un dictador y mantuvo al reino en la oscuridad -voltea para mirarnos- él me trataba como una esclava… bueno, ya llegamos

Pasamos el portal, pudimos observar un laboratorio. Habían varias armas para atacar fantasmas lo cuál no hizo dudar un poco si nos habían llevado con el hermano de Bella o no.

Danny's POV

Estaba jugando con Jazz. Vlad no se quedo quieto he intento clonarme de nuevo, esta vez salieron 2 niñas y 1 niño de por lo menos 5 años de edad. Los habíamos nombrado Jasmine Maddie Fenton, Samantha Issabella Fenton y Jack Tucker Fenton. Entonces Sam y Jazz entraron al laboratorio. Empezaron a gritar así que entre invisible para ver que pasaba y poder llevármelas sin que nadie me note.

Cuando entre vi a Skulter dejando a Dani en la camilla y a Dora con un grupo de vampiros en su lomo. Me hice visible he intente calmar a las niñas indicando que ella era su tía y que quizá el grupo de vampiros eran sus amigos. Ellas sólo dijeron si con la cabeza y se fueron a la biblioteca, bueno, Jazz fue a la biblioteca. Cuando voltee pude notar que todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en mi excepto las de mis amigos.

- ¿Qué le paso a Dani? -le pregunte a Skulter

Me mira- La presa esta inestable, cómo cuando la crearon

- Skulter -suspiro- que hayas intentado cazarme durante 6 años no significa que vas a ir detrás de mi hermana

Mira a Dora- La princesa trajo al grupo de vampiros que estaban con ella

- Es su familia, Skulter -los defendió Dora dejando que ellos bajen de su lomo- fa-mi-lia

La niña me mira- ¿Tú eres Danny? -la mire confuso- yo puedo ver los recuerdos de mi mamá y te vi en uno de esos

- ¿Eres su hija? -me dice 'sí' con la cabeza- entonces soy tu tío -sonríe- ¡Sam, Jazz! Bajen y traigan a su hermano

Sam baja y me mira- Pero papá, Jack es tonto. Va a destruir el laboratorio de Vladdy

Nessie's POV

- Claro que no -aparece un niño con un PDA

Mi tío lo mira- ¿Sigues con tu PDA? -suspira- no hay duda que no me equivoque cuando te llame Tucker

- ¡Hey! Tucker suena mejor que Jack -una niña aparece con un libro

Los 3 bajan y nos miran- Son vampiros, ¿no? -pregunta la del libro

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -respondió Alice

Sonríe- Porque, además de que lo acabas de confirmar, he estudiado cada libro sobre vampiros de Vladdy y ustedes puesto que viven en un lugar oscuro para evitar brillar a la luz del sol, ¿me equivoco?

- Jazz, eres una nerd -dice Jack

Manda una mirada asesina- y tú eres un techno-geek

- Chicos… -los 3 se disculpan- bueno… eh… ¿Ustedes son?

Esme se para- Yo soy Esme Cullen y este es mi esposo Carlisle

- Yo soy Alice Cullen y él es Jasper -mira a sus hermanos- Él es Emmet Cullen y su esposa Rosalie

Me acerco a Danny- Me llamo Reneesme Cullen, me dicen Nessie y él es mi papá, Edward

- Yo soy Danny Fenton -señala a los niños- Ellos son Jazz, Sam y Jack Fenton

Bella's POV

Cuando abrí los ojos note que estaba en una cama de observaciones. Me aterre pensar que quizá estaba en el laboratorio de Vlad. Vi a Danny con 3 niños, me alivie. Un momento ¿niños? Se parecían a él pero sus actitudes eran exactamente iguales a "Jazz, Sam y Jack". Lo supuse. Me senté.

- ¿Son tus hijos? -me miro algo aliviado

Suspiro- Froot Loop no se quedo tranquilo cuando desapareciste -me alerte

- Él no… no lo hizo de nuevo ¿o si? -mire a los niños

Me mira algo preocupado- Creo que será mejor hablar a solas -mira a mi familia- también ustedes

Fuimos a una biblioteca en dónde me encontré con Vlad. Me quede en la puerta mientras que los niños se iban a jugar afuera. Nessie se quedo con nosotros. Cuando terminaron de entrar Danny cerro las puertas y encendió una barrera contra fantasmas.

- ¿También son? -pregunte algo enojada Vlad

Me mira serio- Oh, pero que tenemos aquí -todos lo miran- La hija rebelde decidió volver, ¿Cómo has estado Danielle?

- No me has respondido -le dije serie y enojada- ¿También son? Sí o no

Sonríe- Si te refieres a que son lo mismo que tú, sí. -empecé a gruñir- Cálmate hija

- No soy tú hija -le respondí bruscamente- Y si alguien fuera mi padre sería Danny, no tú

Danny me pone una mano en el hombro- Tranquila Dani, no creo que te hayan traído por eso

- Lo inestable se queda inestable -repite fríamente- Eso no lo puedes cambiar

Suspira- Vlad ¿podrías venir un segundo a la otra sala?

- S-sí, Phantom, ahora voy -dijo algo nervioso. Esto me sorprendió, los Cullen ya estaban sorprendidos por la agresiva reacción de su inocente Bella. Vlad sale del cuarto

Me mira- Me teme porque le quite su lado fantasma

- ¿No habrás… -Danny mira a un lado- ¡Prometiste a la familia no ser él!

Sus ojos brillan un verde neón- ¡No me convertí en _él_! -la última palabra la pronuncio con veneno puro y cerró la puerta de golpe haciendo temblar la habitación

- Creo que fuiste algo brusca, más brusca que yo -me dijo Rosalie, la mire. Estaba asustada y seria

Baje la mirada- Ustedes no entienden -me senté y aparece Skulter

- No, TÚ no entiendes -lo miro con cara confundida- si no fuera por ti, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí

Suspire- Se fusionó con Plasmius, ¿cierto?

- Si, pero las palabras de ClockWork fueron exactas: Él se convertirá en _ÉL_ si su familia muere -me señala- tú y los chiquillos son ahora la familia que le quedan

Emmet soltó un bufido- ¿Alguien me podría decir quien es el famoso _él_?

- Creo que si será necesario decirlo -miro a Nessie- ¿Podrías ver mis recuerdos? Es más fácil que decirlo

Nessie's POV

Mamá estaba nerviosa, pero le hice caso. Cuando me acerque a ella el tío Danny vino. No estaba feliz, me miro y miro a un lado. Me confundí, no sabía ahora que hacer, era cómo si él me dijera que debía hacer algo que él no quería.

- Ella no explicará todo -estiro su mano- yo sí -cerro los ojos, me confundí más. Mamá solo me empujo para que cogiera su mano y cuando lo hice. Me arrepentí. Sentía dolor, tristeza, culpa, odio. Entonces vi sus recuerdos.

"_Wow, ¿qué paso aquí?" _Pude ver a un moreno caminando con una gótica y con el tío Danny _"No lo sé, pero siento que esto es mi culpa" _dijo nervioso _"Estas en lo cierto, chico fantasma" _Una chica apareció y lo ataco _"Valerie, ¡Escúchame!" _Esta 'Valerie' era una conocida _"No me engañaras esta vez Phantom" _dijo sin quererlo escuchar. Grite. _"Valerie ¡NO!" _Sus amigos se pusieron en el camino _"¿Tucker, Sam? Es imposible. Ustedes no pueden estar vivos" _Ahora ella estaba confundida _"¿No vivos? Definitivamente no tomare el C.A.T"_ Los recuerdos siguieron pasando, sentía lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Escuchaba gritos, pedían ayuda. Entonces llego la última parte _"Te mantuve ocupado, ahora no podrás salvarlos" _Cuando volteo intento correr para llegar a ellos, pero fue muy tarde _"¡Nooo!"_ Grite con él, más lágrimas corrieron. Entonces vi a mamá agarrándolo y creo que se volvieron intangibles_ "¡Danny! ¡No!" _Luego de la explosión Danny empezó a llorar y yo con él _"Esto es mi culpa" _Mamá no sabía que decir hasta que encontró su voz _"Danny… esto no es tu culpa Danny, entiéndelo"_

Lo solté de golpe, no quería seguir viendo. Estaba asustada.

- No quiero volver a ver -dije entre lágrimas- ¡No me harán repetirlo! -salí corriendo

Jasper's POV

Nessie lo cogió y de la nada empecé a recibir emociones negativas. Dolor, tristeza, culpa, odio. Cuando empezó a llorar Edward se alarmo y Bella también lloraba. Todos el cuarto estaba alarmado por las reacciones de ambas. Se escuchaban gritos, Rosalie se apoyo en el hombro de Emmet. No soportaba ver esto, si no lo hacía, entonces menos iba a soportar ver lo que Nessie estaba viendo. Entonces lo soltó, seguía llorando.

- No quiero volver a ver -dijo entre lágrimas- ¡No me harán repetirlo! -grito y se fue corriendo de la sala

Bella seguía llorando- Dani, cálmate -le decía su hermano- Ya pasó, _él _no va a volver Dani

Ahora nos encontrábamos mirando la escena del hermano mayor consolando a su hermana menor. Queríamos saber que había visto Nessie, pero ella ya no quería mostrarnos. Edward se acercó a Bella para poder consolarla también.

- Creo que ambos deberían de ir a ver como está su hija -recomendó Danny- Dani, tú sabes muy bien lo que ella ha visto, deberías de ir tú también

Dice si con la cabeza- Siento que no ha sido una buena idea -susurro

- Ha sido una gran idea, el error fue dejar que tu hija lo vea

* * *

Dani: ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi hija?

Sin-NaMe: ah... ¿mostrar los recuerdos de Danny?

Danny: hey! a mi no me culpes .

Dani: Ella no te estaba culpando -_-

Sin-NaMe: -_-

Danny: ._. reviews!

Dani: Que sean constructivos! ¬¬

Sin-NaMe: No a los destructivos *0*!


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom y Twilight no me pertenecen aunque gane la lotería :)

S-N: Aww, este capítulo es demasiado corto si lo comparas con el resto D:

Jazz: No te culpes J , tienes tarea y exámenes y prácticas y-

S-N: Ya! Ya entendí!

Danny: Es estresante si te lo hacen recordar Jazz

Jazz: ¿Lo siento? Pero… ¿Por qué estoy aquí si estoy muerta en este fic?

S-N: Ni idea :| … XD

Dani: Chapter 3!:

* * *

Sam's POV

Estaba caminando con mi libro 'La mecánica del Corazón'. Dios este libro era el más hermoso que había leído; en mi otra mano se encontraba una película que había encontrado entre los DVDs que Vladdy trajo, se llamaba 'La Caperucita Roja: ¿A quién le temes?'. El título era interesante para mí es tan-

- L-lo siento -levante la mirada para ver con quien me había tropezado

Era Nessie, mi prima- No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba concentrada en dónde caminaba -mire sus ojos- ¿Has estado llorando?

- Si… -se limpia las lágrimas- Vi algo que no me gusto, algo que me dio miedo

Suspiro- Te iba a preguntar qué, pero si te pones así no creo que sea buena idea -recogí mis cosas- ¿no quieres venir conmigo? Tú sabes, para que no estés sola

Me mira y sonríe pesadamente- Gracias

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos en mi habitación, era negra con una figura protegiendo el foco en forma de murciélago -Por si a Jack se le ocurre jugar- mire a Nessie para ver si estaba mejor pero seguía con esa mirada de tristeza en la cara.

- ¿Segura que no quieres hablar? Papá dice que aunque nos de miedo, debemos de hablarlo para poder sacarlo de nosotros

Me mira confundida- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que si lo hablas, ya no te sentirás así -sonrío

Iba a abrir la boca cuando alguien abrió mi puerta de golpe

Nessie's POV

Sam tenía razón, quizá deba de hablarlo. La mire decidida, si eso iba a hacer que me deje de sentir así, lo iba a hacer. Abrí mi boca para empezar a contar los recuerdos cuando alguien abrió la puerta la cual rebotó haciendo un ruido estremecedor.

- ¿Samantha? -era 'Vlad'

Note que su mirada se endurecía- ¿Si Vladdy?

- La cena esta servida

Se para y lo mira nuevamente- Y azotas mi puerta por qué…

Baja la mirada- No fue mi intención asustarte -sonríe por lo bajo

- No me asustaste -me mira- pero si a mi querida prima

- Yo… -ahora ya no sabía que decir

- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, Lunch Lady hace la mejor comida del mundo aunque no le caigo muy bien

La miro confundida- ¿Por qué?

Se río- Yo soy vegetariana, ella es fanática de la carne pero aún así me hace mis ensaladas

Bella's POV

Estaba caminando con Edward, después de todo lo que había pasado no lo culpaba si se sentía incómodo conmigo. Note que me miraba, lo mire y se volteó. ¿Estará enojado? No fue mi intención mentirles, sólo quería ser normal, yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar. Note como una lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Edward's POV

La mansión era muy grande pero aún así Bella no se perdía. Empecé a pensar acerca de todo lo que había pasado en todas estas últimas horas. Bella no era Bella, no era humana, su condición no era estable y podía desaparecer si no se estabilizaba en unos días. Tantas cosas que pensar, era demasiado para mí y para mí familia, tantas emociones que no habíamos presentado hace mucho tiempo, habían vuelto.

Mire el techo. Quizá Bella o ahora llamaba Dani tenía sus razones digo, nosotros no dijimos que éramos vampiros porque vivimos entre los humanos ¿ella tendría las mismas razones? La mire, su pelo era el mismo, sólo había cambiado el color. Sus ojos ya no eran ese marrón chocolate si no unos azules bebé. Bella volteó al notar que la miraba, voltee instintivamente como si quisiera evitar su mirada. Seguía caminando hasta que escuche a mi ángel llorar… oh no…

- ¿Amor? -le dije y ella me miro, sí, mi esposa estaba llorando- ¿Estás bien?

- No finjas Edward -¿fingir?- Estás enojado conmigo

Sacudo la cabeza energéticamente- No estoy enojado contigo Bella -nunca podría estarlo- yo sé que tuviste tus razones para no decirnos que era mitad fantasma

- ¿En serio? -sus ojos eran de ilusión y esperanza

Sonreí- En serio

Bajo la cabeza- Ya sé que nunca lo he sido pero… quería sentirme más normal, más humana -la abracé

- Danielle Fenton no me importa si era mitad fantasma o no, tú siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo humana para mí ¿lo entiendes querida? -me abraza- Será mejor encontrar a Nessie, no creo que este muy lejos de aquí

Se limpia las lágrimas y yo la ayudo- La mansión es grande pero ya recorrimos la mitad

Me río por lo bajo- Entonces recorramos la otra mitad -sonríe y me toma de la mano. Ahora estaba feliz, seguía con mis preguntas, pero las eche a un lado. Por ahora, quería ver mi Bella feliz sin ninguna duda o sufrimiento en ella. Tal vez no pueda ver o saber que es lo que ha hecho o pasado, pero yo siempre estaré a su lado.

* * *

S-N: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡en serio! Tengo mucho trabajo y esto es lo que he estado escribiendo mientras tanto...

Danny: Muy mal, sigue estudiando para tu examen =D

Dani: No ayudas…

Danny: Lo sé XD

S-N: Gracias a lilybellscullenvolturi y a Black44 por comentar mi historia ;) … Reviews! XD!


	5. Chapter 5

S-N: Regresé!

Edward: ¿En dónde estabas? ._.?

S-N: En la cárcel con muchos exámenes ¬_¬

Dani: Quieres decir: 'Estuve en el colegio :D'

S-N: no ¬_¬ D:

Danny: ._. … No te pertenece Twilight

Edward: Ni Danny Phantom

S-N: … no me gusto ese disclaimer ._.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Bella, la personas que conozco y quien se enamoró de Edward, quien quiso convertirse en vampiro y dar todo por nosotros, un grupo de seres que se quedan atrapados en el tiempo cuando no deben. Entonce ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué da todo por mi hermano? ¿Por qué da todo por arruinar su vida? Me senté, Be-Danielle se habíha ido a buscar a Nessie luego de tanto drama. Esme estaba buscando un libro relacionado con la familia. Carlisle, por otra parte, ya estaba leyendo un libro de negocios.

- ¡Encontré algo! -grito Alice desde el otro lado de la biblioteca

Volteo- ¿qué cosa? Dije casi murmurando pero igual sabía que me iba a escuchar

- ¡Un álbum de fotos! Dice que es de la familia Fenton -se estuvo acercando cuando paro, paso algunas páginas, se paso hasta el final y parpadeo un rato- Bella aparece sólo en la última página

Nos acercamos víctimas de las curiosidad, Dani era hermana de ese tal… Danny. Wow, esto es confuso. Vimos la primera página en la cual había sólo una foto. Allí aparecía un hombre de traje anaranjado, después una señora de azul seguida de una pelinaranja y… ¿Danny? Al costado estaba una gótica y un chico moreno… ¿Dónde esta Bella? Pasamos al final y al fin vimos a Bella sentada junto con Danny en una habitación azul y luego con sus amigos ¿por qué estaba al final? Mi boca solto un 'oh', me miraron.

- ¿Qué pasa Rosalie? -pregunto Emmet algo preocupado

Titubee un rato- Cuando B-Dani estaba hablando con ese tal 'Vlad', ella se refirió a ella misma y a los pequeños como 'somos lo mismo' pero no incluyo a Danny ¿por qué?

Los cinco se miraron unos a otros… eso si era una gran incógnita que no sabían si iban a poder solucionarla.

* * *

Sam's POV

Mi prima y yo nos acercamos al comedor en donde estaba papá, Vladdy avisó que estaba buscando al grupo de vampiros para poder ver si se les ofrecía algo. Cada vez que se refería a la tía Dani parecía algo preocupado pero su cara mostraba como si le gustara el dolor que sentía. Luego de que se fue mi tía apareció, me reí mentalmente... Mirando el lado positivo, Vlad ya no tenía que preocuparse en buscarla y ella no tendría que preocuparse en encontrarlo justo cuando estaba con su marido, porque se casaron ¿verdad?

- ¿Y cómo ha estado el colegio? -pregunto papá

Comí un poco de ensalada- Lo mismo de siempre -respondí cortante

- Sam obtuvo detención otra vez -dijo Jack mientras Jazz intentaba ignorar como él comía, tiraba cosas y eso no era bueno para los libros

Se para y se va a mi costado- Ella no reprobó ciencias -sonreí, eramos cómplices en todo, ¿por qué obtuve detención? Fácil, encubrí a Jazz en una travesura 'piadosa' hacía el chico más tonto y popular de la escuela que siempre nos fastidia, era más creíble que yo lo hice a que Jazz lo haya hecho. Dani se empezó a reír y la miramos.

- Lo siento -sonríe- es sólo que me recuerdan a Danny cuando aún era un niño

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Estábamos viendo las fotos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Volteamos y vimos al odiado Vlad, su cara mostraba enojo y no tenía que ser Jasper para ver como estaba totalmente estresado y molesto.

- Desearán nunca haber cogido ese álbum de fotos -oh oh...

* * *

S-N: Sip, oh oh D:

Danny: Vlad ya no tiene mitad fantasmal, entonces xq el 'oh oh...'

S-N: por algo :B y... AHHHHHHHHH ES MÁS CORTO QUE EL ANTERIOR buaaaaaaaaaaa

Dani: No te preocupes, has leído historias con capítulos aún más cortos que este :)

S-N: Gracias ;)

Danny: Reviews!


	6. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
